myritiemfandomcom-20200215-history
Tauke
"Tauke" are a warrior race of humanoids. They bare a considerable resemblance to Orcs and are thought to be in some way related to them. Physical Description The tauke vary greatly in appearance from one another, but all tauke have eyes which look like pitch black orbs, they lack noses or ears but have nostril holes on the center of their faces and small holes on the sides of their heads which they can smell and hear from. Many tauke have short snouts, but it isn't a universal trait. Tauke grow slightly larger than humans on average, but not quite so much as orcs. They tend to hunch however, and when casually posed side-by-side with a human, some can be a head shorter. They are usually paler than the average man, all tauke have grayscale hair and it isn't uncommon for a tauke child to have white hair, those with darker hair colours will eventually have their hairs gray out. They usually wear leather or cloth for clothing as most tauke are not skilled with metallurgy. After their 10th birthday, a member of a tauke tribe will be inscribed with tattoos in their tribes colour, the pattern will be chosen based on abilities displayed during childhood along with heritage. Culture The tauke don't only look like orcs but have a similar culture, they have a tribal society and tend to barter what they grow and hunt for instead of using a currency system. Unlike the orcs, most tauke tribes are predominantly matriarchal, with their elder being the most wizened and experienced female in the tribe. Their culture is also heavily based on the application of tattoos, on a child's 10th birthday, tattoos are inscribed into them which on a glance, can tell other tauke about their talents and tribal heritage. Tattoos play a major part in their society, after their 10th birthday, all tauke children are branded with a tattoo that on a glance, can tell a wise viewer about their talents and tribal heritage. The people are very shamanic, they worship nature and it is rare for any tauke to practice a magic that doesn't tie directly into nature. Their people are good with animals, and many tribes have brought bunnywolves they domesticated at an unknown point in the past, known in their language as hapwalg, overseas as companions. History Tauke are found on Agorion, Cesaurus and Egis, but seldom anywhere else. There isn't any place where there's a significant concentration of tauke, although there are small islands and communities where the only intelligent life found are the black-eyed people. It seems that all the inhabitants of these islands are descendants of people who sailed here from long ago though, as opposed to having evolved from a lesser creature into the tauke before building their societies. It is agreed by scholars that at some point in the past, tauke were exclusive to one land and were forced to travel out into islands and other continents to escape some sort of force threatening to wipe out their people, some believe the tauke were being persecuted and hunted down by other races, and some believe that they originated from an island which has been decimated by the passage of time. It is universally accepted that the tauke are, and always have been a race of the Overworld and not the Underworld. Language Most tauke speak Common primarilly, very few still speak the tauken language fluently, it is nearly a dead language. Tauke still tend to name their children using tauken words which can hold elaborate meanings however. Category:Races Category:Humanoid